rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
The plot says so
Sitemap SEE ALSO : Lets_Push_The_Players_Face_Into_IT ---- Reliance of the logic of " '''CUZ " ' Google "lazy fuck writers" Stupid illogical things separated from reality (and even for '''FANTASY ' to at least have consistency or cohesiveness or systematic use of "the way things work"), USUALLY because the writers are hacks and not imaginative or skilled enuf to come up with logical cohesive explanations (even just to be indirectly hinted at). It is having Story details that are NOT EVEN consistent with themselves, or the alleged premise of the game. Weird shit that is an obvious thin-veneer used to (poorly) justify certain chosen game mechanics, or scenes, or forced plot details (when better written reasoning might've integrated them and presented them more logically ). "Good/Neat Ideas" which really aren't ... --- "Measure Twice Cut Once" ''' : A Carpenter's old saying (here meaning : design first (for cohesion and logic and fit ... proper planning) '''THEN create the Assets (so you don't get stuck with stupid things in your game, retained because you can't afford to fix them, OR having them missing their supporting details for the story making it choppy/rough, so it looks thrown together, at the last minute). Planning out the story and writing the details so they fit together (and not just figuring out how to string some 'neat' scenes together haphazardly) can be cheap(er) when done early BEFORE you have tons of expensive assets that you suddenly discover really don't fit (Several of the BioShock game interviews talk of whole unfinished levels that were cut out of the games, and the Infinite BS trailers showed almost a whole different game, which never made it into the product). --- (( '' BTW, repeated complete work redirection/revision/rewrites and replacement of game concepts/story was chronic with the BioShock games (leading to missed deadlines and wasted budget and a product less than what a more careful organized process might have created) )). ---- Gonnakillallthehonkys.jpg|Mighty Fine poster making capbilities caused by Quantumz Wasitthisridiculous.jpg|Bigger is better ( the `stronghold' of the Unimaginative or Lazy ) Magicorbthingee.jpg|Not even the plot - just the regurgitation usually done on DLC Gotabitstupid.jpg| Seriously .... ItGotzGiantFartProjectors.jpg|One of the REALLY stupid looking ideas PeopleYouBetrayed.jpg|all for the sake of that lame 'twist' Cretins-yeah.jpg|ideas are fine, doing them realistically though takes skill SocialRelevancy.jpg|The issue of Presenting Social Ills required this ProofRollerCoasterOrigin2.jpg|Only an insane engineer would create a transport system as crazy as this KnuckleDislocatingDevice.jpg|Once they get a STUPID idea in their heads ... GratuitousHmmm.jpg|So Police just walk around with these things ??? SeriouslyStrange.jpg|Too much Thomas The Tank Engine watched ??? AutomaticSpitoon2.jpg|Spittoon - makes as much sense as the other Vending machines YeahCHOICE1.jpg|Choice? They left out the whole rest of the part of the game dealing with this... ContrivedMuch.jpg|Really a KEY ?? StoryChangingFasterThanAssets.jpg|Rocket to Columbia (inside a Lighthouse). What were they smoking ? WhiteAngelDentistOffice.jpg|'THIS''' was supposed to be the equivalent of that opening Bathysphere ride down to Rapture --- FAILZ!!!! RealityIsABitch.jpg|FLAT AS A PANCAKE ... Stickitinhereye.jpg|YOU KNOW that 6 seconds later THIS is what Sally would be doing ... Righttttt.jpg|Yeah, Right, Jack is will use that Latitude and Longitude to know WHEN to Hijack the Plane - DERP!!! Buildabetterskyhook.jpg|For 'Pneumo Line' ... (Sloppy Lazy Rapture DLC) - brought to you by the same people who did Infinite BS - NO FURTHER EXPLANATION NEEDED ... See also Gianormous_Infinite_BS ---- 'THINGS WE SHOULD HAVE SEEN ' Wanted-10000ADAM-Reward2.jpg|Logical, yah think ?? OhLookeeALynchingToday.jpg|After drowning Booker, THIS was Elizabeths fate. LobotomyYourDoingItWrong.jpg|Elizabeth was all along just an inmate in an Insane Asylum TeddyDoesColumbia.jpg|Teddy would have "fixed" Columbia's "Little Red Wagon" ... Inmate452.jpg|Booker was an inmate in an Insane Asylum (makes far more sense than that QUantumz Bullshit) . .